


The Heart Survives

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Ash hadn't seen Ellen or Jo in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Survives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title from REO Speedwagon's "The Heart Survives" (tell me, how many sleepless nights will you spend).

Ellen watched the bits of her corpse and Jo's, the torn bits of flesh in black and purple instead of a healthy red, burn.

"It's time to go," said a woman's voice, soft and smooth. Pale and blonde, Ellen saw when she looked up, tall and athletic, exactly the sort of woman Ellen had always tried to avoid looking at, especially after Bill.

"You're a reaper," Ellen said steadily. "Where's my daughter?"

"Where do you think people go when hellhounds kill them?"

Ellen glanced at one of the larger bits of purple nasty. "That hellhound didn't live more than thirty seconds longer than Jo did."

"The others didn't," the reaper said. "That one snatched her soul and ran."

"Well then," Ellen said. "You can fuck right off, sweetheart. There are other ways into hell." None were coming to mind, but she could work around that. Jo was stubborn. Ellen shouldn't take too long, but no reason to cock things up by rushing. "And there are ways out."


End file.
